


The Cat Arrives

by miaspeaksblog



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cat, Gen, M/M, personality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1214842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaspeaksblog/pseuds/miaspeaksblog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock finds a cat. John thinks that the cat is strangely similar to Sherlock, in many more ways than one. Credits to my one of my friends for giving me ideas for oncoming chapters!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cat Arrives

Sherlock walked into the flat, and headed briskly to his room. 

"Sherlock," John started. John sat in his chair, looking at Sherlock. "What are you hiding?"  
"Hiding? I'm not-"  
"Sherlock. I won't ask again. If it is an explanation of how I know you're hiding something, it is that you won't meet my eyes and are heading straight to your room. To top it all off, you're carrying your brother's largest briefcase. Now what are you hiding?" By this time, John had gotten up and was standing right in front of Sherlock, staring expectantly up at the taller man. 

Sherlock considered to continue denying John's accusations, but John was two steps ahead of him for once (unfortunately) and gave Sherlock the look (which Sherlock returned steadily). Sherlock suddenly sighed, caving in. Carefully, Sherlock pulled out a _cat_ from the over-sized briefcase. 

It was slightly older than a kitten, but not a fully grown cat. It was also black, with white paws and a white tipped tail. The cat stared uninterested at John, who looked back with a rather shocked expression. He was expecting something more... _interesting_.... John sighed and rubbed his temple as he tried to understand.

"a...cat?" Sherlock didn't answer right away, but instead had a hopeful, pleading face. John tried again.

"A cat. okay, Sherlock brought a cat home. Sherlock. Cat. Cat. Sherlo- is it for one of your experiments?, because I'm quite sure that that is illegal.... You know... animal cruelty..." John ended his short rant rather awkwardly. Sherlock's face changed to more and more hopeful until John mentioned using the cat for experiments (where Sherlock's face changed into a "I-am disappoint" face). 

"Really John, do you honestly think so low of me?" Sherlock scoffed and held the not quite kitten in his arms. "Anyways, um..." Sherlock got fidgety once again. "Can I....keep him...?"

John was shocked. Shershocked, to be exact. Sherlock never asked him for permission to do anything. "Sh-Sherlock...?" John blushed. "D-did you just...say _'please'?_ " Sherlock's cheeks sighed, knowing exactly what John was thinking, and bent down and kissed John, then kept his head bent, forehead pressed against John's own. 

"Please...?" Sherlock's low baritone whisper vibrated the very fabrics of the air. John inhaled deeply, blushing, and shyly wrapped his arms around Sherlock's waist. Sherlock felt John's forehead move slightly, up and back down again. Sherlock grinned and hugged the cat tighter in his arms. When the cat decided he didn't want to be in the middle of two humans, he jumped out of Sherlock's arms, not even phasing Sherlock as he pushed John back into his room. The cat stared from Sherlock's chair with an uninterested gaze. 

.oO88Oo.

The cat's ear flicked. Annoying strange noises were coming from the room his new pets had gone into. The cat glared at the door; they needed to stop it. He huffed, rather annoyed that he had to move from his comfortable seat, and went to the door.

He disapproved of closed doors. They're impossible to open. The cat yowled loudly several times; after several tries and receiving only louder noises from behind the door, he raked his claws across the bottom of the door. Much to the cat's annoyance, the noises got to their loudest, almost shouting. He hissed his disapproval at the door, when suddenly he jumped. 

A woman that resembled a disheveled owl had appeared in a larger door. He hissed at her too; he wasn't in the best of moods. She, however, also seemed to not notice his great presence and instead just covered her mouth and said behind a smile something like, "oh my, again?! I must tell ..." Her voice trailed off as she left rather excitedly. 

The cat glared after the owl woman for a moment, then proceeded with trying to get his pets to open the door. Although they weren't loud anymore, he wasn't very happy, and was hissing and sticking his paws under the door and rattling it until finally the door opened. 

The curly-otter-man that had picked him off the streets (only now he was clad in only bedsheets) had opened the door; the cat glared at curly-otter-man, who leveled his glare right back at him. They stayed this way for quite a few minutes until finally a giant hedgehog (also clad in bed-sheets) appeared behind otter-man and asked to no on in-particular, "What is it..." His voice trailed off as he saw and remembered the cat. 

"Sherlock, we're going have to talk about that cat.....I-is it... _glaring_ at us...?"

"Indeed, John, it seems quite like that, doesn't it..." 

The cat huffed, satisfied that the door was open now. He huffed and stalked back to his chair. He quite like that chair. It suited him.

**Author's Note:**

> so, the cat looks something like this, but with grey eyes. I don't really care if you see the cat as fluffly or not. Btw, what should I name the cat? Sir Duke comes to mind, but then i think about it, and I'm like, no. Sir "something" Though. It must be sir - . or Duke. Maybe just Duke? nah.... i thnk...  
> http://qph.is.quoracdn.net/main-qimg-95a15b57e2ddbf80e9d1b695b1e72799?convert_to_webp=true


End file.
